


Karin não gostava de Sasusaku

by iAlyena



Category: Naruto
Genre: Coração partido, Gen, Homossexualidade, Karin - Freeform, Other, SakuKarin, Sakura - Freeform, SasuSaku - Freeform, Suigetsu - Freeform, amor não correspondido, colegial
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAlyena/pseuds/iAlyena
Summary: Mas não por conta de Sasuke Uchiha, claro que não. Seu problema era muito mais bonito que ele (e tinha cabelos rosas).[Fanfic também postada no Spirit sob o pseudônimo @Alyena]
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hoozuki Suigetsu & Karin, Karin & Uchiha Sasuke





	Karin não gostava de Sasusaku

**Author's Note:**

> Boa leitura!  
> [Agradecimentos nas notas finais]

Karin era uma pessoa estranha, que andava com pessoas estranhas. Exceto, talvez, pelo fato de que ela andava com Sasuke Uchiha — o que muitas garotas de Konoha desejavam, embora ela não visse como algo realmente extraordinário (devia ser efeito colateral de ser amiga de infância do Uchiha e tê-lo visto quando ele ainda não era tão bonito assim).

Karin também não gostava de Sasusaku — o nome que alguma aluna com tempo livre havia dado para o casal Sasuke e Sakura. Metade da escola também não, para falar a verdade. Sakura era uma garota adorável, Sasuke era desejado. 

— Pelo menos disfarça, Uzumaki. — Ouviu Suigetsu dizer quando passaram por uma certa rosada.

— Cale a sua boca, Hozuki. — Deu-lhe um soquinho no ombro, irritando-se com aquele sorrisinho dele. Maldito peixe. — O que será que ela viu nele? — perguntou para ninguém em específico, observando como os olhos de Sakura brilharam ao ver Sasuke passando. 

A ruiva observava que os olhos do Uchiha também ganhavam um estranho brilho quando encarava, de longe, os olhos esmeralda da rosada — e, Karin notava, Sasuke não ficava com nenhuma garota há semanas. Riu com o pensamento de que pareciam um casal que protagonizava um filme americano de romance clichê; era bem a vibe de “A nerd e o popular”. 

— Sasukezinho sempre foi popular com as garotas, ruivinha. — A garota revirou os olhos de lente vermelha. Suigetsu era mestre em dar respostas óbvias. — Você sabe que é a única imune ao charme dele.

— Eu não sou a única lésbica da escola, Suigetsu. 

— Embora a única garota que você tem interesse não seja. — Apontou (nada discretamente) para Sakura.

— Disfarça, Suigetsu! — gritou, abaixando a mão dele. Quando olhou para onde ele estava apontando, para ter certeza que Haruno não havia visto, deparou-se com a rosada sorrindo para ela. Estando tão vermelha quanto possível, Karin escondeu o rosto no peito do melhor amigo, que ria.

— Ela já parou de olhar, relaxa. — afirmou, afastando um pouco a amiga (que, para sua grande felicidade, percebeu que Sakura não estava mesmo olhando).

— Eu ainda te mato, Hozuki. 

— Se você me matar, quem vai escutar você sofrendo pela Haruno? — perguntou com um sorriso sacana no rosto.

— A sua lápide. — Socou-lhe o braço e ajeitou a mochila no ombro.

Deu de costas e começou a andar no exato momento em que o sinal bateu, sem se dar trabalho de esperar o Hozuki. Seu horário era de biologia e o dele, de química. Sentou-se na terceira carteira, já ciente de que passaria a aula sozinha.

— Posso me sentar com você? — Karin escutou uma voz doce e, para seu azar, familiar. Sakura Haruno nunca pedia para sentar-se com ninguém que não fosse Ino Yamanaka, mas, aparentemente, a loira havia faltado. A ruiva nunca agradeceu tanto por não ter aulas de biologia com Sasuke.

Não confiando em si mesma para falar, Uzumaki assentiu. Amaldiçoou-se ao se dar conta que estava corada.

— Você é prima do Naruto, não é? — A rosada perguntou, sorrindo simpática.

— Algo assim. — murmurou, desviando o olhar. Seria estranho se Sakura percebesse o quanto seus olhos esmeraldas a encantavam, não seria?

— Acho que nós nunca conversamos antes. — comentou, pegando o caderno da bolsa. — Você costuma passar os intervalos com seu namorado.

Karin arregalou levemente os olhos. Namorado? Ah… Sakura deveria estar falando de Suigetsu. Perguntou-se, por um instante, como a rosada podia ser tão desligada (pois quando se assumiu para o primo, Naruto havia dito “Se alguma garota quebrar seu coração, pode me avisar que eu vou falar com ela pessoalmente” — e Naruto não era discreto —, e a Uzumaki se lembrava que Haruno estava no recinto, ao lado dele).

— Eu sou gay, Haruno. — Sorriu, achando adorável a forma como ela soltou um “Oh”. Então, seu estômago revirou. Sakura não parecia ser homofóbica, mas e se fosse? 

Relaxou quando ela voltou a sorrir, corando e dizendo, sem graça, que podia jurar que ela tinha alguma coisa com aquele garoto de dentes afiados. 

— Francamente, quem quereria ter algo com aquele idiota? — brincou, vendo-a gargalhar (o que chamou a atenção do resto da sala, mas a rosada não pareceu ligar). 

Karin, que não costumava gostar de pessoas exageradas, sentiu-se estranhamente satisfeita ao vê-la sorrir.

[...]

— Eu nunca vou entender como as garotas demoram tanto para se arrumar. — Suigetsu resmungou, mal-humorado. Estava esperando há horas (e a primeira hora foi até agradável, com Karin contando como Sakura era encantadora). — Vamos logo, Uzumaki. Você não vai encontrar o amor da sua vida lá.

— Ninguém perguntou, Hozuki. — mandou, finalmente saindo de seu banheiro. Trajava um vestido vermelho, jaqueta de couro e um coturno preto (além de que, é claro, uma maquiagem leve e seu icônico batom carmesim nos lábios). — E aí? 

— ‘Tá gata. Vamos. — Pegou-a pelo braço e desceu as escadas arrastando-a. 

— Tchau, mãe!

— Juízo, Karin! — A sra. Uzumaki gritou da cozinha.

— O Juugo vai? — perguntou, entrando no carro. Karin acabou pensando no quanto gostaria de tirar sua carta logo, odiava ficar dependente das caronas de Suigetsu.

— Trabalho da faculdade. — Hozuki deu de ombros. — Ou encontro com o namorado, não tenho certeza.

— Aposto que os dois. Kimimaro odeia quando ele deixa os trabalhos para fazer em cima da hora. — disse, ligando o rádio. — E o Sasuke?

— Ele anda com a turma do Naruto agora, lembra? — Apesar do tom descontraído, Karin podia perceber quando seu melhor amigo estava magoado.

— Aquele idiota. — comentou, por fim, encostando-se no banco de couro e cruzando os braços.

Embora não gostasse de abusar das caronas de Suigetsu, a Uzumaki gostava de como ele dirigia. Sempre tranquilamente, de modo que ela tinha tempo para pensar na vida e tentar identificar as constelações. Antes que percebessem, eles já haviam chegado.

— Hoje não era a sexta da pizza, Suigetsu? — perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

— Mudar faz bem. — respondeu. Quando entraram na lanchonete, Karin pôde perceber que o lugar era quase idêntico àquela lanchonete de Riverdale. Sentou-se perto da janela e pediu um milk shake de morango.

Quando sua bebida chegou, já estava entretida com o assunto de Suigetsu — em outras palavras, sua mais nova teoria da conspiração. Ouvia ele explicando sobre como o marido da Anne Hathaway era extremamente parecido com Shakespeare que havia sido casado com uma mulher também chamada Anne Hathaway com total atenção.

Estava tão concentrada que não percebeu uma algazarra a algumas mesas de distância. Somente quando Suigetsu virou a cabeça para ver o que estava acontecendo, Karin virou também e desejou não tê-lo feito instantaneamente. 

Sasuke Uchiha estava beijando Sakura Haruno.

Antes que percebesse, lágrimas começaram a descer por suas bochechas. Escondeu seu rosto no peito de Suigetsu para não vê-lo olhá-la com pena. Karin odiava que a olhassem com pena. E odiava, mais ainda, chorar.

Chorava como nunca havia chorado antes. Seu primeiro caso de coração partido. E então, sentiu-se tola: como pôde imaginar que alguém como Sakura Haruno, que tinha Sasuke Uchiha aos seus pés iria retribuir seus sentimentos?

Não dizer que não gostava daquele casal era pouco.

Karin definitivamente odiava Sasusaku — embora uma parte remota e pequena de si, a que ainda lembrava que era a melhor amiga de infância de Sasuke Uchiha, estivesse feliz por ele.

**Author's Note:**

> "Será que a Sakura teria dado uma chance para a Karin se ela tivesse se declarado antes?”  
> No spirit, @Daroon atacou novamente com essa capa linda, maravilhosa e cheirosa. Obrigada, Lin♥️  
> Obrigada ao povo do Aniverse também por correr atrás do nome do shipp comigo akaka 
> 
> Também sou grata a você, leitor, por ler até aqui, e não se esqueça que um comentário e/ou favorito pode tornar o dia da autora muito mais feliz (heheh~) 
> 
> ❤️


End file.
